


Stupid mundane game

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Drinking, M/M, and sex, jimon, jimon plays Truth or Dare, just like the author, no smut tho, they are all drunk, what leads to first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Basically four friends spending some time together away from that “saving the world” stuff, they are drinking and Clizzy leaves for more alcohol.





	Stupid mundane game

“I’m definitely too drunk to do this.” Jace laughed from his position on the floor of Magnus’ apartment, next to Simon.  
“And you think I’m any better?” Clary raised her eyebrow.   
She and Isabelle were standing in front of the boys and they were arguing who would go to the store for alcohol since the beer was already gone and Magnus told them not to touch his collection. One day he admitted having a spare apartment in the centre and promised to rent it for the hunters whenever they’d feel overwhelmed by the whole ‘saving the world’ thing and today was the day when they did.   
It was only 8 p.m. and all four was definitely far from sober as they ran out of liquids.   
“You can at least stand.” Simon laughed at his own words.   
Isabelle just sighed.  
“Okay.” She agreed. “We will go but you guys owe us.”   
“Whatever you want princess.” Jace smiled at his sister.  
“We will think of something.” Redhead grinned. “But now give us some money.” She reached out for cash when Jace was looking through his pockets.  
“I think I left everything in the Institute.” He admitted sadly.  
“Don’t worry I got you.” Simon smiled and without hesitation gave Clary few dollars and Jace thanked him promising to give it back tomorrow.   
“Play nice.” Isabelle laughed putting on her leather jacket.   
“And don’t set yourself on fire.” Fray added before they both disappeared behind the doors.   
“We’ll try.” Simon laughed. “So..” he turned to Jace. “What do you wanna do?” He asked taking a sip of his fourth beer.  
“What would you say to truth or dare?” Wayland grinned responding.  
“Last time you said it’s a stupid mundane game.” Simon raised his eyebrow although he was really fond of this idea.  
“Yea.... After few beers it doesn’t really make a difference.” Jace admitted. “So what would you say?”   
Simon shifted so now he was sitting face to the other.  
“Let’s play T or D.” He agreed smiling.  
“Okay. Truth or dare?” Hunter asked.  
“Dare.” Vampire choose.  
“I dare you to finish this beer at one take.” Jace said making the other look at his half empty bottle.   
“Easy.” He smirked before he did as he was told. “Now you.” He cringed at the taste. “Truth or dare.”   
“Dare.”   
“Take off your shirt.” Simon ordered without thinking.  
“What?” Jace raised his eyebrow slightly confused but too drunk to register what exactly was wrong about this demand.  
“You heard me.” Lewis stated. “I never saw you shirtless before and I wonder how hot you look.” He tried to sound seriously but failed with loud laugh, letting out a surprise gasp as Jace pulled off his black t-shirt exposing dark runs and a six pack.  
“Like what you see?” He winked at Simon making other swallow loudly.   
Was it alcohol or it was getting warmer.   
“Hell yes.” Lewis’ drunken mind admitted before he could filter it.  
“Truth or Dare?” Wayland asked laughing.  
“Truth.”   
“How many guys have you slept with?”   
“Zero. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“And you?”   
“Same. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“What would you say to change that number?”  
“With you?” If Simon wasn’t a vampire he would definitely got red.  
“You can’t answer with a question.” Jace reminded.  
“I’d say yes, then.” Lewis admitted. “And you?” He asked.  
“You didn’t say ‘truth or dare’.” Jace pointed.   
“Okay, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”   
“I dare you to kiss me.”   
And before he could think what he had done, a soft lips landed on his and it took him a moment to close his eyes and respond. Because the angle was uncomfortable Simon climbed onto Jace’s lap as the hunter made an appreciative moan and slide his hands under the back of vampire’s shirt. Simon’s lips left the other’s, receiving a frustrated groan before he started kissing Jace’s neck, his fangs touching the skin.   
“You should also take off your shirt.” Wayland admitted as he threw his head back to give the other better access.  
He felt Simon smiling before he pulled away and was about to obey Jace’s demand when someone cleared his throat.  
“We’re kind of busy.” Simon laughed from his position as he turned to where the noise came from.   
“I can see that.” Clary smirked covering her mouth. “We’ll just leave this here.” She placed the bottle of vodka on the table.   
“You’re going somewhere?” Jace asked confused.  
“Izzy wants to dance so I thought why not and we wanted to take you with us but I can see you’re occupied.” Redhead admitted still smiling. “I’m happy for you.”   
“Okay enough of this sweetness.” Isabelle grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “Let’s go.” She pulled the other outside. “Use protection kids.” She added winking before closing the doors.  
“We have whole apartment to ourselves.” Simon noticed as he smiled at the other. “And a whole bottle of vodka.”   
“Maybe we can take it to the bedroom.” Jace whispered.   
“Totally agree.” Lewis smiled before he got up.

Next day they had a killer hangover but none of them regretted anything that happened last night.


End file.
